male_pregnancyfandomcom-20200213-history
Male World
A '''male world '''is a setting where male pregnancy can take place. In this world, all humans are male. Human Anatomy Male humans have both sperm cells, produced in the testes, and egg cells, produced in ovaries. The lining of the male uterus remains intact through all of his life. Subsequently, there is no menstrual cycle. At puberty men become fertile in both capacities. Men do become less fertile in their older years but it is still possible to conceive at an older age. Conception Conception occurs when one man penetrates another's anus and ejaculates inside. The sperm travels up the anus to the cervix to meet the egg and then is implanted in the carrier's womb. All men can both impregnate and be impregnated. A man will not conceive while pregnant but can still impregnate other men. Pregnancy Once a fertilized egg has been implanted into the womb, the man becomes pregnant. He will take nine months to gestate. The first symptoms of pregnancy are increased sensitivity of the nipples, fatigue and nausea. As there are no periods it can be harder to detect a pregnancy than in the real world, and some men do not discover they are pregnant until their stomach begins to grow, or even until they feel the fetus quickening. Later pregnancy symptoms include cravings, frequent urination, and milk production beginning in the nipples. The hips widen and the anal cavity increases in elasticity to prepare the father for birth. Expecting fathers and their children are less affected by alcohol, tobacco and strenuous activity than in the real world, but they are discouraged by doctors. Birth Birth begins when the womb contracts and begins to push the baby down into the birth canal, just above the anal cavity. Many first-time fathers are unsure what these sensations are the first time they give birth. Once the baby is in the birth canal, the transition stage begins. The father then has to push his child out, with the baby crowning from his anus. After birth, the afterbirth occurs where the father births the placenta. Paternal and child mortality has always been very low, but it is important to keep a hygienic atmosphere while giving birth. Childrearing The child is nursed at his father's nipples until he is old enough to go on solid foods. Formula is also available. Fathers are a little less fertile when breastfeeding although this effect is quite small. Culture Pregnancy and childrearing are different around the male world. Some families prefer one father to consistently carry the child, others switch who is carrying frequently, and some fathers are even expecting at the same time. Some cultures value modesty but it is widely acceptable to be pregnant before marriage. There are incentives to increase the population and families will have the adequate resources to raise a child. There are few resource problems and in fact population growth is encouraged, so many families are large. Abortion is accessible but rare due to support networks such as a very good adoption system and grandfathers often stepping in to raise their grandchildren if their children are quite young and not ready to be fathers.